g L I t c H e S
by R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es
Summary: He really couldn't expect anything worse than this. If his mother were to find out, he'd be as dead as a… something dead, beyond dead. But what can he do? He was told to stay his distance, to not make any enemies, and most importantly, to not fall in love. Mission failed. But he can't help it. When you've fallen in love with a hot warrior, expect the worst. ROXIRI A


g **L** I _t_ c H e **S**

**DISCLAIMER:** [I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor am I associated with it.]

**Summary: **He really couldn't expect anything worse than this. If his mother were to find out, he'd be as dead as a… something dead, beyond dead. But what can he do? When you've fallen in love with a hot warrior who's trying to kill you, anything can happen.

**Dedication:** **[**_Sophia, Norma, _and_ Lizbeth_**]** **SOPHIA**: My "crazy" and "connected" friend, Sophia. Without you, I probably wouldn't be writing this new fanfic. If we don't end up seeing each other much, you better remember this story! :) **NORMA:** Norma, you've been a great friend, and even though you only helped with a few things and don't know of the series, you were there to inspire and motive me to keep writing. You actually understood what I was trying to write, and you helped make this more creative. :3 LIZBETH: This is just my little gift to you for being an awesome friend! We won't be able to see each other anymore, and since Norma and I weren't able to give you your gift, think of this as a small going-away gift from Sophia, Norma, and I. :)

g **L** I _t_ c H e **S**

"_I don't regret meeting you. In fact, I'm glad I ever met you. But I should also tell you I _**hate**_ you. Because of you, I lost everything I once knew. Not only that, but I was told to not fall in love. I have you to blame." _

g **L** I _t_ c H e **S**¤¤

"Y'know, you're not exactly a nice person. I don't know why I'm even teamed up with you in the first place; I could have easily defeated those Heartless back there." She crosses her arms firmly across her chest and looks towards the ground. I can tell she's pouting, although I can't completely see her face because of her long and silky red hair.

Well, I'll admit that she's not exactly a nice person either. The girl could have almost killed me had I not dodge rolled out of the way on time. Luckily, I didn't fall off the platform before she had fallen on me.

No offense, this girl may be skinny, but she sure weighs a lot.

I watch as the red-haired beauty kneels down and starts ripping out branches from a nearby bush. I stand behind her, watching as she slowly drags out a hidden treasure chest from its hiding place. I hear her let out a sound of triumph, before inspecting the chest. I can almost feel her smirk as she opens it slowly and takes out the items inside. I could just barely make out the green liquid inside a small, glass bottle.

5 Hi-Potions.

She inserts one of the potions into her side pocket – where her pocket knife is well-hidden– and stores the rest in her bag. I sigh, hoping she would have possibly given me at least half of the potions – aiding her resulted in complete loss of all my medical items, apart from the few Phoenix Downs and the only Hi-potion I had spared. I let it go though, and waited for her to look back.

I watch as she continues to stay in her current position, before she stands up quietly and turns around to give me a strange look. Her eyebrows are knitted together and her lips are in a straight line, although it looks like she wants to smirk. We stand in complete silence, the two of us watching each other's moves like hawks. Suddenly, I'm pushed against a nearby tree and this girl is trying to fist-fight me.

"What's your problem? I helped you out of the kindness of my heart. I had the choice of helping you, or leaving you behind to upgrade my weapon, yet I stayed to aid you. Why are you making such a huge deal out of this? I said I was sorry." I manage to ask while she strangles – or tries to– me, trying to pry this _insane_ girl off. She really does put up a fight.

She growls and finally lets go of my reddened neck. It hurts like hell, and I can tell she left temporary marks on my flesh as I rub it gently.

It still hurts. The girl sighs impatiently and turns around to glare at me for the umpteenth time during the course.

"_You're_ my problem. I didn't need your help. Like I said before, I could have easily defeated the Heartless by myself. You should have just let me take care of my own problems."

Her eyes are angrily staring into mine, and as much as I want to yell and argue with this girl, I can't. This girl – this girl was too attractive to be angry at. It wasn't her actual appearance that made her attractive – not that she's ugly, or anything – but it was the fact that she has amazing skills – I could tell she was an overly-experienced player by the way she expertly cast several advanced spells like Crawling Fire and Firaga Burst – and she really puts up a fight.

"I did it out of my own kindness–"

"–I don't care. You're just like everyone else, always doubting my skill. Well, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people thinking that I'm just another weakling, as if I depend on other people to protect me from the Darkness–" I push her to the ground as a flying Heartless zooms right at us. She pushes me off of her, and chases the Heartless. I stand up and go after her, but before I could even summon my weapon, she sends her keyblade flying in my direction.

Suddenly, I was clouded in darkness.

* * *

_Can I ask you something? Is it wise to fall in love with a warrior who's not only a glitch, but a glitch that is trying to _kill me_? You see, I was told by the Director to not develop feelings for a certain someone, and well… Mission failed. I can't help it. She's beautiful. _

_Everyone told me to stay my distance, not to make any new acquaintances or enemies, or let my curiosity get the better of me if I saw anything unusual. I told them I could take care of myself. They said I was warned and I'd pay my price._

_Naturally, I shrugged it off. It wasn't a threat or anything; I could have cared less. Well, I paid my price. I saw _her_. I didn't think she was a threat then. Would an innocent 16 year old girl being attacked by a horde of Heartless be considered a threat? _

_Being the kind person I am, I went to aid her. _Big_ mistake. _

_I've paid my price and I've not only lost everything I once knew, but I can no longer spare my life and I have done the exact opposite of what the Director told me to do. All because of _her_. _

_Her name? _

**Kairi. **

* * *

**Konnichiwa, readers of FanFiction! This is the most recent story I've posted for FF, and I'm probably going to continue writing it, if I feel like it's a decent story. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but I've been trying to come up with original stories. I come to FF, and I see the same things written over and over. I wanted to try to do something original, but I know someone on FF has written something similar to this. My friend **Sophia** came up with this idea, so she deserves some credit. :) **

**Uhm, I have no idea when the next update will be, as the internet keeps crashing and I have some personal issues to take care of. That, and the KH3D demo came out in the e-Shop, and 30 uses will not satisfy my cravings for KH3D! :( Please note any errors you might have noticed, and I will be sure to fix them. I was in a rush to post this, before I started packing. **

**Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed this story somewhat. :) **

**Reviews are lovely and I will try my best to update this as soon as possible. :D **

**- es :3**


End file.
